


An unusual gift

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Cas, Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Cockrings, Dildos, Dom Dean, Jealous sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Spanking, Spreader Bars, consensual manhandling, fuck machines, leather cuffs, sub cas, thigh spreaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas come home late one night, Dean gets rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unusual gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely consensual even if you have to wait for the end to find that out. If you don't want to spoil the illusion, read it front to back, if you want more info, start with the ending.

Dean paced the house. He should have been here hours ago, it was nearing 10 pm and there was no sign of Cas anywhere.

Dean sat down in the living room, trying to distract himself with watching some TV, but it didn’t work. Within 10 minutes he was pacing again, up and down the entrance hall. Always stopping at the front door and walking past the stairs to the back door that led into the minuscule backyard.

He walked about 5 rounds when he heard a key scuffling in the lock.

Cas opened the door, flushed and with unkempt hair.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean fumed at him. “What time do you think this is?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know I’d have to consort with you every time I went out.”

“What did you do?”

“Not much. Things.”

“Who did you meet?”

“A couple of guys.”

“Is this gonna happen more often now, huh? Are you gonna stay out all night?”

“Probably. Depends on the offer I am made.”

“I’ll give you an offer, you little punk!” Dean yelled and tackled Cas to the ground, picking him up over his shoulders before Cas could catch his breath or focus and carried him up the stairs as if he weighed nothing.

He unceremoniously dumped Cas on the bed and ripped his belt open.

“You think you can cheat on me you little shit? Is that what you did tonight, huh?”

Cas moaned when Dean unceremoniously shoved his pants and underwear down.

The bed was practically quaking through Dean’s rage when he saw the base of a huge plug nestled firmly between Cas’ asscheeks.

“You even stretched your ass so that your little whore friends could just take you, shove their fat cocks into you and give it to you like a little bitch?”

Dean slapped the base of the plug, shoving it against Cas’ prostate in one go and Cas moaned again.

“I’ll show you who you really belong to. I’m gonna do everything I can think of and you will love every second of it. I’m gonna fill your slutty hole like I want.”

Dean spanked Cas’ ass now, keeping the slaps light, but bringing his palms down onto the flesh in rapid succession. Sometimes he hit the plug again, causing Cas to keen and present his ass so that Dean could give him his proper punishment.

“Yeah, that’s right. Get that ass up in the air for me. You know, I think you were really bad today, you deserve more slapping.”

Dean ripped Cas’ body up, his butt wriggling as he pulled him into another position, spreading Cas' legs wide, so he had access to everything in between his legs. Then he slapped the base of the plug again several times, with Cas rocking into each slap, almost toppling over when they got lighter again and Dean worked his way over Cas’ balls to his cock.

“Holy shit, you little slut really get off when I slap your cock, don’t you?” Dean while he slapped Cas’ throbbing erection a couple of times.

“Did any of your whore friends do that to you tonight? Will you tell me now with who you went out?”

Cas shook his head, biting his lips when Dean slapped against his cock again, so the hard length poked against his stomach, leaving shiny beads of precome where it touched his skin.

“No? Well, maybe I’ll have to stop doing this then,” Dean retracted his hand and let Cas lie down on the mattress.

“Dean, please,” Cas cried out.

“Tell me who you were with,” Dean said curtly.

“With Balthazar and a couple of other guys he knows. Gallery owners and artists mostly.”

“Oh, with Balthazar?” Dean’s rage was boiling. “Is that why you went out on the town, prepped and ready? Well, _sweetheart_ ," he put as much disdain into the word as possible, "you picked the wrong guy to screw over. I’m not taking this lightly. You’re gonna get what you deserve.”

Dean nestled the plug out of Cas’ hole, careful to avoid his prostate now. Then the wide open hole was in front of him, ready for play. He pushed three fingers in easily and pressed them deep into Cas. Dean toyed around for a while and then pulled his fingers out as if for inspection.

“No come? Did that slimy bastard at least wear a condom while he fucked you? Or did you suck him when he came?”

“Deeeeean,” Cas groaned, his ass swaying to and fro.

“I bet that dirty French man held you down and took you hard, right? Like a bitch in heat. Well, tell you what, I can do you so much better than that slimy son of a bitch ever could.”

Dean dumped Cas off again, finally ripping his shirt off now. He told him with only a stern look not to move as he went over into the walking closet, where they also kept their toys. He took the previously selected items and brought them over into the bedroom.

Cas was wax under his hands as he laid him onto his belly and effectively secured his hands to the bed with leather cuffs.

“You’re gonna be mewling for release long before I’m done with you,” Dean said as he hooked the thigh spreader in place, the leather of the holders sometimes catching as he slipped them onto Cas‘ sweaty legs. Dean pressed Cas into position on the bed with one hand on his lower back once the thigh spreader was firmly in place.

Last but not least, he secured the last spreader bar around Cas’ ankles and took one step back to admire Cas being completely trapped, his ass in the air, oversensitive already.

“Cas?” he asked, catching a clouded over gaze that was burning as if every last nerve of Cas was set on fire.

Cas whispered a word that sounded faintly like ‘brush‘, Dean nodded and went back to work.

“Now, this is gonna be fun.”

He took up the vibrating cock ring he had selected and pulled Cas balls through it, then he hooked it over the rigid flesh of Cas’ cock.

“We don’t want you getting off too soon, now want we?” Dean laughed maliciously and prepared the last utensil for tonight, a very plain looking box with a metal contraption that he plugged into the nearest power socket. He tested if it worked and grinned when the contraption moved to and fro.

He brought it into position in between Cas’ legs.

“Oh silly me, I forgot the most important thing.” Dean went over into the closet again, electing a large dildo with a screw thread inside, showing it to Cas when he came back into the bedroom. Cas licked his dirty lips when he saw the toy. Then Dean screwed it onto the metal contraption of the previously positioned box. He chuckled darkly when he tested the machine again.

“Cas?” he lent down to Cas’ head and caught a faintly whispered word, after which Dean proceeded to lube the dildo up and slowly pushed it inside Cas’ hole.

“You stay put now, I’m gonna get a drink,” Dean said and wandered down to the kitchen, calming his shaking hands, moaning when he stripped out of his clothes. His aching erection sprung free, his cockhead almost purple and leaking a steady streak of precome.

“Calm down, this party is just starting,” he chastised himself and uncapped a beer. With the open bottle he walked up the stairs again, his cock twitching when he saw Cas’ eyes following him once he was inside the room. Dean pressed the switch of the cockring, tested the intensity of the vibration against Cas’ cock and balls and then he finally turned the fuck machine on. He sat down onto the chair he usually dropped his clothes on, presenting himself so that Cas could still see him. He was also completely naked now, his cock standing up completely vertical, while the electric contraption fucked the thick dildo inside Cas’ ass with undulating speed.

“Deaaaaaan ahhh,” Cas was wanton, trying to get the dildo deeper, but his bonds stopped him from moving even an inch.

“Look at you, working that plastic cock inside you, you look so fucking perfect taking it. Bet you can’t wait to come, huh? But tell you what,” Dean got up and whispered into Cas’ ear: “You won’t come until I let you. I’ll drink while you get fucked by a machine and when I’m finished I‘m gonna give it to you myself.”

Dean sat down again, slowly emptying his beer, while the machine continued to fuck into Cas, never wavering it’s rhythm or slowing down.

When he downed the last sip he neared Cas who still writhed and cantered his hips against the continuous onslaught of the electric toy. Dean pressed the bottle, still with the perspiration from having been kept cold, against Cas’ rock hard erection. Cas panted out unintelligible sounds, uselessly chasing his orgasm by grinding against the dildo inside him and his eyes widening when the cold glass of the bottle pressed against his heated flesh.

“Look at you, all sweaty and needy. Bet you can’t wait for me to take you good, huh?”

Cas keened again, nodding violently, a tear pearling out of his eye.

“Well then,” Dean flipped the switch of the machine and slowly pulled it out of Cas’ body. He removed the spreader bar around Cas’ ankles as well, but the thigh spreader remained in place, not because it was needed to keep him in place, but because Cas was so exhausted by now that it was easier to hold himself open like this.

“Look at that fucked out hole of yours. Fuck, it’s calling to my cock like a siren.” Dean hopped onto the bed and slicked himself up before he pressed into Cas.

“I hope you learned your lesson,” he said and started to pick up his thrusts at once.

“This ass belongs to me, you hear that?” He slapped Cas’ ass again, while he was balls deep inside him. “No other cock but mine has any right to be inside you. Nobody but me gets to fuck you. You’re mine.” He removed Cas’ cock ring while he kept shoving himself into him. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” He accompanied his words with his hips smacking against Cas’ spanked butt and with long firm strokes of Cas’ dick. Almost immediately, Cas was coming buckets and sweaty strands of hair bounced around while his neck involuntarily strained his head upwards. Cas gasped out air and little sounds while Dean rode him through his orgasm. “Yeah, that’s right.” Dean snapped his hips forward again. “Now work me with that fucking tight ass of yours.” And Cas’ clenching from his orgasm got purposeful to bring Dean off as well, until he spurted come inside him a minute later.

 

After Dean pulled out, he released Cas of all his bonds and allowed him to lie down onto his side. He scuttled next to him and got his phone from the nightstand.

“Now, what did we have here…” Dean opened his whatsapp and scrolled through till he found the message he was looking for. “Ah here it is: ‘Wish list: Jealous sex, coming home already wearing a plug, spreader bars and restrains, fuck machine, spanking, cock slapping, cock ring, orgasm delay, Will only speak when necessary or if I can‘t contain myself, want to be only allowed to come off you.’ Which meant my cock obviously.” Dean read off his screen. “Anything I missed off the list? Hmm no, not really. There is just the list with our usual safewords.”

Brush=green, canvas=yellow, easel=red, read the next message under the wish list.

“So, I think I delivered everything that was wanted,” he looked at Cas, who nodded and answered.

“Fuck yes, you did. It was perfect. Never been so fucked out in my entire life.”

Exhaustedly he closed his eyes, just as Dean’s phone started buzzing with a reminder.

“It’s officially midnight now. Happy birthday, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dean. Thanks for my present.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean kissed Cas quickly. They were too exhausted to do anything else then just curling together now, so they searched out bodily contact with each other with sleepy motions on the bed.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean groused.

“Hmm?” Cas rumbled.

“You obviously didn’t spent your evening with Balthazar, did you?”

Cas made a negative noise in his throat. “I was with Bela and Charlie. Charlie and I watched a comic series while Bela kept commentating. She kept saying how unrealistic superheroes are and Charlie kept defending them. In the end Bela was fascinated too. It was funny,” he hummed deeply and nuzzled closer to Dean and Dean snuggled against him. “But I was desperate to come home to get my present.”

“Yeah? And what was the best part of the present?”

“You,” Cas said simply and his head came to rest on Dean’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it’s clear that Cas didn’t cheat and was totally on board with everything Dean did.
> 
> I'd like it if you wrote your own wishlists for this verse. Settings, events, kinks. Almost anything goes. (Exceptions are any form of non-con, heavy bondage that really hurts, and bodily emissions other than come or saliva, if you know what I mean.)


End file.
